


Oblivious

by aslytherinthatexists13



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Clint/Jeff (Maze Runner) mentioned, Gally is oblivious af, M/M, The oc is named Richard, he’s a builder, minho seems to just know everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslytherinthatexists13/pseuds/aslytherinthatexists13
Summary: Gally likes Ben but is too oblivious to realize that Ben likes him back which leads to a huge misunderstanding.
Relationships: Alby/Newt (Maze Runner), Ben/Gally (Maze Runner), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Winston/Original Male Character (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Oblivious

From the day Gally saw Ben come out of the box he had this weird urge to be friends with him. He could never explain it but he immediately wanted to hang out with him. Ben had a cheerful carefree attitude and a smile that could light up any room and to Gally’s surprise, Ben also wanted to be his friend even though most people found Gally to be unfriendly.

During Ben’s trials, Gally had found him to be an excellent builder and was ready to fight any of the other keepers for him but when he said he wanted Ben to be a builder none of the other keepers protested which might have been because Gally was never so insistent about wanting someone to be a builder.

Now it was about 3 months later and somehow Ben was still not sick of hanging out with Gally even if it surprised most others that Ben who was always sunshiny and happy would want to hang out with Gally who was normally more dark and brooding. 

Gally looked across the glade to where Ben was talking to Richard (one of the other builders) and laughing at a joke the ladder had told. He couldn’t explain it but he felt a twinge of annoyance when he saw Ben laughing at something someone else had said. He loved Ben's laugh but he suddenly wanted Richard to just leave Ben alone.

“Is everything okay, Gally?” asked a voice from behind him. Newt was standing behind him with Minho by his side.

“Of course it is,” he snapped his tone coming off a little harsher than he’d intended. He hadn’t meant to snap at Newt but he honestly didn’t want to deal with questions at the moment.

“What a dumb question Newt,” said Minho. “He clearly isn’t okay I know that look.” He thought for a moment that Minho’s comment might come from a place of sympathy but Minho was smirking so that wasn’t it.

“What do you mean you ‘know that look’?” Newt asked turning face Minho.

“I mean that Gally obviously likes Ben and is mad at Richard.”

“What!” Gally yelped. What in the world would give Minho that idea. Ben was just his friend what had he done to make Minho think he liked Ben.

“Well, the look you're giving Richard is the same look Alby sometimes gives me when I talk to Newt. You’re jealous.” After this comment, I wasn’t the only one to say an outraged ‘what!’ because Newt also seemed to want to protest Minho’s last comment.

“Are you both that oblivious? Newt, Alby’s liked you for ages no I’d really appreciate it if he could understand that I have no interest in dating you. Gally, Ben definitely likes you and Richard is not trying to steal him from since I think he has his eye on Winston,” Minho replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“What are you a love expert?” asked Newt. Gally was pretty sure Minho was making stuff up then again Minho always seemed to know these kinds of things even if he spent most of his time in the maze rather than the glade.

“No, I just have eyes and can see when people spend entirely too much time staring at each other.”

“Minho I don’t know what you think you see but your eyes must be busted,” Gally snapped then quickly hurried away before he could start spewing more nonsense. 

*****

Later that night Gally couldn’t sleep and it definitely didn’t have anything to do with what Minho said because there was no way it was true. Right? Ben was just his friend even if he did some times think about his perfect caramel hair, his chocolate brown eyes, and— he sat bolt upright, oh shit Minho was right, he did like Ben.

He couldn’t believe that he’d let himself catch feelings for someone else especially someone who was his friend and a builder. There were rules in the glade about the keepers needing to keep their relationships quiet so that they couldn’t be accused of being biased. Those rules had been in place since Clint started dating Jeff and someone had complained that Clint would be biased if the keeper ever had to vote on something Jeff was involved in. Gally had told himself after that that he needed to stay away from relationships because he didn’t want to end up in a situation where he had to choose between someone he loved and what he thought was best for the glade.

He decided sleeping was a lost cause and got up to go take a walk around the glade or at least do something to clear his head. He turned towards the deadheads because they were the one place he could be sure that he wouldn’t run into anyone, unfortunately, he was not the only one who’d had the idea to go for a late-night walk in the deadheads.

A stick cracked somewhere nearby and since he didn’t want to talk to anyone at the moment Gally climbed into a large oak tree nearby and hid among the branches. It was a miracle that the person hadn’t seen him. He looked down just as someone walked into his line of sight. It was Ben. Part of him wanted to climb down and talk to him, but he resisted and was glad he did when Richard also came into view.

“Ben what are you doing out here,” Richard asked, catching up to Ben who stopped walking and turned towards him. “This doesn’t have anything to do with what I said earlier, does it? I just thought it was true I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

“Kind of. You were right. I just wanted to take a walk and I thought I saw him come this way,” Ben replied glancing around as though looking for something. “I thought I should talk to him.”

“That’s probably a good idea, it might be good to tell him.”

I felt my heart rate pick up. Who were they talking about? Who had Ben wanted to talk to that he thought he’d seen enter the deadheads? Was it possible it was me? I was sure of one thing though, I did not want them to find out I was eves dropping on there conversation.

“But what if he hates me when he finds out?” Ben asked, worry in his tone.

“There’s no way he could hate you he likes you.”

“He seems to hate you a lot recently.”

“He’s just jealous and he has no reason to be. He won’t react poorly trust me, I’ve known him longer than you have.”

“Maybe your right I’m sure it’ll be fine when I talk to Gally, I just don’t if I’m ready.”

The branch Gally was holding onto was already difficult to grip especially since the only thing he could think about was the things they were saying because they had something they needed to tell someone and it sounded as though they were together. They had been talking about someone being jealous, telling that person the person hating Richard all of the that felt as though there was someone they were keeping this from, but when Ben said his name Gally someone was still shocked and angry that he was the person they were talking about and his hands which were already shaking completely lost their grip on the branch.

Luckily he only slipped a bit and managed to regain his balance stopping himself from completely falling but unfortunately, the damage had already been done since Ben and Richard looked up when they heard the noise. 

“Gally?” asked Ben looking up at me. I figured there was no use hiding in the tree anymore since they knew I was there so I dropped the ground anger still coursing through my veins. Ben was dating Richard and hadn’t told me because he thought I’d take it poorly and be jealous. Minho had been wrong about Richard liking Winston and Ben liking him.

“Look I can explain—” he started to say looking at me with that stupidly adorable face he made when he got nervous.

“Don’t bother,” I snapped. “I heard everything.” Then I turned away and headed back towards the glade. 

*****

Gally spent the next few days avoiding Ben because he just couldn’t face him. He knew he shouldn’t even be this angry because it’s not like they’d been dating or Gally planned on ever telling him but somehow it still hurt. Ben had tried to approach him a few times but whenever he did Gally made up some excuse to leave and eventually he’d stopped.

Gally angrily swung the hammer and missed the nail hitting his finger instead. It hurt a lot especially since he’d been channeling his anger into the swing. He was working on repairing a part of homestead where some of the boards were starting to decay. 

“What the shuck is wrong with you Gally!” said a voice from behind you. He turned around to find Richard standing behind him his arms crossed looking furious. 

“What do you want Richard?” he snapped turning back to his work.

“I just told you what I want,” Richard replied. “I want to know what’s wrong with you because right now I’m wondering if you have klunk for brains!”

“What are you talking about?” Gally was getting annoyed now. What gave Richard the right to come up to him and start yelling at him calling him an idiot. 

“I’m talking about how you’ve been avoiding Ben! He’s really upset and thinks you hate him and with the way you’re acting it seems like you do!”

“I don’t hate him.”

“Then act like it! Even if you don’t like him back you don’t have to shut him out!”

Gally froze. Like him back? What was Richard on about? Wasn’t Ben dating Richard? “What do you mean ‘like him back’?” he asked.

“Don’t act dumb you heard us talking about how Ben has a crush on you then you ran away and haven’t talked to him in almost a week.”

“Ben has a crush on me?” I asked, which had sounded a lot less stupid in my head.

“Of course he does! What did you think we were talking about?”

“You said I was jealous and hated you and Ben wanted to tell me something so I thought you two were together.” When Gally said that Richard actually laughed.

“You do have klunk for brains!” he said, laughing. “Me and Ben? As a couple? I can’t believe you actually thought that. Ben has been into you for ages and Ben’s nice and all but he’s definitely not my type.”

“So Minho was right. Does that mean he was right about you liking Winston too?” Richard stopped laughing at the last statement.

“Minho said WHAT!”

“That Ben likes me and you like Winston.”

“That’s crazy. Why would I— never mind this isn’t about me, you need to go talk to Ben. He’s been really upset,” Richard explained, pushing away the mentions of Winston a little too quickly.

“Where is he?” Gally asked setting down his tools and standing up. Even if he’d promised himself he wasn’t going to get involved in a relationship at this point he couldn’t just ignore his feelings. He’d hurt Ben and he’d proved himself that he couldn’t deal with this. He’d spent 6 days ignoring Ben and even if he didn’t want to admit it, it was tearing him apart thinking Ben was with someone else and not talking to him.

“I think he went into the deadheads a few minutes ago when lunch break started.” I didn’t even wait to see if he had anything else to say, I needed to talk to Ben. I raced towards the deadheads looking around for any sign of him. Unfortunately, I didn’t see him. I went farther in and that’s when I saw some movement. Ben was sitting in a small clearing leaning against a tree trunk facing away from me.

“Ben,” Gally said coming over to where the younger boy was sitting. Ben looked up at Gally and it was hard to tell if he was sad, angry, or happy about Gally being here. It was probably all three.

“Gally?” he asked as he stood up, sounding shocked that Gally was here. “What do you want.”

“I wanted to talk to you,” Gally said nervously fidgeting with his sleeve. Even if Richard had said Ben liked him it didn’t make this any easier, but before he could say anything Ben immediately launched into an apology.

“Gally I’m so so sorry, I shouldn’t have had a crush on you and I know it makes you uncomfortable and I still want to be your friend—”

“Ben I—”

“You don’t have to say anything I know your mad but—” Gally never found out what Ben was about to say because his self-restraint broke and he leaned forward and kissed Ben. 

Ben was shocked for a second but he quickly melted into the kiss. It started slow, their lips move against each other, he wrapped his arms around Ben pulling him closer. Soon their tongues were dancing around inside each other’s mouths, as they finally got the kiss they’d both wanted for so long.

“Gally! Ben!” a deep voice snapped causing them to break apart. Alby stood there looking at them his arms crossed. 

“Hello Alby, got a problem?” Gally replied, daring him to comment.

“No, but you know the rules. I came to tell Gally that Nick wants to talk to him, but you’re busy,” Alby said with a chuckle. “That doesn’t mean you don’t have to go talk to Nick though.” He added as he walked off.

Gally turned back to look at Ben who had a pink tint covering his cheeks and was looking at the place where Alby had vanished looking nervous.

“Ben I’m the one that should’ve been apologizing. It was my fault I was avoiding you. I thought that you were dating Richard.”

Ben looked at him shocked. “What in the world gave you that idea?”

“I don’t know but I was being an idiot. Anyway, I need to got talk to Nick,” Gally said turning to leave, but he stopped and looked back at Ben who looked perfect in the light filtering through the trees. “But before I go can I have one more kiss?”

Ben laughed and smiled his radiant smile that Gally loved so much. “I believe you can,” Ben said leaning in to kiss Gally one more time. Gally decided that his decision to forget what he’d told himself about relationships was definitely for the best.


End file.
